The present invention relates generally to a slide assembly, and more particularly, the invention relates to a ball bearing slide assembly that can be used, for example, as a drawer slide assembly.
Slide assemblies for particular use as drawer slide assemblies of various designs are known. Selection of a specific drawer slide assembly depends on the application at hand, and more particularly, on the size of the drawer and the applied loads, due to, for example, the contents that will ultimately be placed in the drawer. Content load means the total weight of the filling material contained in, for example, a drawer.
In a typical two-member drawer slide assembly, an inner slide member and an outer slide member can be used to form a single rail typically having a U-shaped cross-section. Here, each drawer slide member typically includes a runner, with the rail formed to have typically two or three raceways for receiving rolling elements (e.g., a ball bearing roller). Ball bearing rollers can be used in slide assemblies to facilitate insertion and retraction of a drawer from, or into, a box-like structure (e.g. a toolbox).
Two-part drawer slide assemblies typically permit less than full extension of the drawer, and usually about a three-quarters extension of the drawer.
Three-member drawer slide assemblies are also known, and such assemblies generally include an intermediate slide member that can form a separate component so that the drawer can be fully extended from a box or enclosure.
A common drawback of many slide assemblies heretofore has been the side-to-side movement of the drawer, compartment, platform or other content or load-bearing surface that is connected to an article of manufacture. This is particularly problematic in box-like structures, such as toolboxes, having box-like compartments or drawers. When the drawer is in a fully extended position, it can often shift laterally from side-to-side.
Many two and three-part drawer slide assemblies often provide insufficient lateral stability, especially for heavier load applications This can result in fatigue and/or failure of the slide assembly elements or parts.
Additionally, ball bearing rollers are generally connected or otherwise assembled by swaging (also called xe2x80x9cstakingxe2x80x9d) a portion of one component, for example a bearing stud, to connect the remaining components of the bearing (e.g., the inner and outer races) together. Typically, the swaged side is located on the side of the bearing roller that is not attached to another structure (e.g., a slide assembly). Swaging in this way typically results in a bearing roller that is more susceptible to the lateral shifting that can cause ball bearing rollers to fail.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a ball bearing slide assembly having enhanced lateral stability. It would also be desirable to provide a ball bearing roller that decreases the likelihood of bearing fatigue, and potentially, ultimate bearing failure, due to lateral movement.
The present invention provides a ball bearing roller and ball bearing slide assembly that overcomes the aforementioned problems.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a ball bearing slide assembly is disclosed, the slide assembly comprising: a first slide member; a second slide member; a carriage disposed between the first and second slide members; and a ball bearing roller, the ball bearing roller further comprising: an outer bearing race; a bearing stud to mount the ball bearing roller to the carriage, the bearing stud including a bearing hub lip and a side distal from the bearing hub lip; an inner bearing race adjacent the bearing stud, the inner bearing race including a chamfer and the portion abuts the carriage; and a bearing ball disposed in an area between the inner and outer races. The side distal from the bearing hub lip is swaged such that a swaged portion of the bearing stud is in compressive contact with the chamfer; and wherein the carriage couples, in combination with the ball bearing roller, the first slide member to the second slide member such that the second member moves relative to both the first slide member and the carriage.
In one embodiment of the ball bearing slide assembly, the inner bearing race is a split inner bearing race. In another embodiment of the ball bearing slide assembly, the split inner bearing race comprises an extended inner bearing race adjacent the bearing stud, the extended inner bearing race including a chamfer and a side adjacent the chamfer that extends beyond a first side of the outer bearing race and a flush inner bearing race adjacent to and flush with the bearing stud.
In another aspect of the present invention, a ball bearing roller is disclosed, the roller comprising: an outer bearing race; a bearing stud comprising a bearing hub lip and a side distal from the bearing hub lip; an inner bearing race adjacent the bearing stud, the inner bearing race including a chamfer; and a bearing ball disposed in an area between the inner and outer races; wherein the side distal from the bearing hub lip is swaged such that a portion of the bearing stud is in compressive contact with the chamfer.
In one embodiment, the inner bearing race is a split inner bearing race comprising an extended inner bearing race adjacent the bearing stud, the extended inner bearing race including a chamfer and a side adjacent the chamfer that extends beyond a first side of the outer bearing race and a flush inner bearing race adjacent to and flush with the bearing stud.
In another aspect, a bearing slide assembly is disclosed, the slide assembly comprising: a first slide member; a second slide member; a carriage disposed between the first and the second slide members; and a bearing attached to carriage; wherein the carriage couples, in combination with the bearing, the first slide member to the second slide member such that the second member moves relative to both the first slide member and the carriage.
In one embodiment, the bearing can be selected from one of the following: a ball bearing, a roller bearing, and a plane bearing. In another embodiment, the bearing comprises a rolling element. In yet another embodiment, the rolling element can be a bearing ball or a bearing roller.
The present invention benefits manufacturers, specifiers, and users of tool storage, transportation, file, furniture, food, medical, cabinet and related industries by providing the ball bearing roller and ball bearing slide assembly summarized above and detailed below.
In particular, with respect to tool storage boxes comprising, for example, platform-like or box-like structures, for example a toolbox having drawers, the invention provides a ball bearing roller and ball bearing slide assembly that is readily adaptable to a variety of applications, from light load applications to heavy load applications. The invention is readily applicable to both commercial and industrial applications.
The present invention provides a cost effective solution for achieving, for example, drawers that are self-aligning with respect to the toolbox to which they are mounted. The solution provides a way to accomplish the aforementioned benefits while maintaining a minimal pull force during, for example, an open-close pull/push cycle of a drawerxe2x80x94regardless of whether the pull/push cycle is centered or off-center.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the present invention will be made apparent from the following detailed description and the drawings.